Glee: The New Class
by ZacTy2010
Summary: After Season Three's graduation, The New Directions were down a few members. Now picking up during a new school year, It's time to bring in some new recruits! Join the Original, and the latest, New Directions as they deal with High school, Glee club, and life. Somewhat AU, Canons and OC's involved, as well as Canon and OC pairings! Enjoy!
1. Introductions

The school bell rang loudly down the almost empty hallways of Mckinley High School. A few straggling students began to stumble into their classrooms.

"Alright!" Will Schuester said, clapping his hands together as he looked at all the smiling faces of his Glee club members, well most of them at least. They were down a few members going into this year since most of last year's group graduated. Rachel and Kurt got into NYADA. Santana moved to New York with them to hopefully find some career path that actually interested her. Finn went to a local college with Puck. Quinn went to Yale, the college she'd always dreamed about, and Mercedes moved to California to follow her singing dreams.

"A new year and a new Glee Club!" Mr. Schue cheered, "Who's ready to get started?"

Everyone let out a cheer of excitement and readiness. Before Mr. Schue could go on, Tina Cohen-Chang stood up.

"Ok, I'd just like to say now that Rachel is gone off to some fancy art school I gladly volunteer to fill in her shoes as your leader of the Glee Club." She said with one of her contented smiles, earning a few glares from her fellow classmates, and a round of applause from Brittany.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Anyways…" He said as Tina took her seat, "I'm excited to tell you that we will be holding auditions for the Glee Club after school today. I encourage all of you to show up to help by giving your opinions….after all, we'll be adding a few more members to the Glee family."

"Do we really need new members ?" Unique asked, "I mean, we have a good group already….."

"Of course we do guys, we're supposed to encourage others to join, besides, we could always use the extra talent." replied.

"Mr. Shue's right you guys, we're great and all, but now that Rachel, Finn, and Kurt are gone, we're down some good singers." Blaine said, a grin filling his face. "Some new recruits won't hurt anything."

"I agree." A voice from the back of the room said. Everyone turned to look at Sarah Anderson, Blaine's younger sister, and one of last year's Glee club recruits. She was 16 and relatively tall, standing at 5'8 just like her brother, and had shoulder length dark brown hair. "We could always use the extra people." She said with a nod.

Blaine smiled at her then turned back to Mr. Schuester.

"Alright, I would like for you guys to help me out at auditions later. I hung up the flyers earlier this morning and I'm hoping we have a good list to go on. If you can show up and listen with me that would be really helpful."

Everyone nodded to Mr. Schue and grinned. "What's our assignment for the day?" Sam asked.

"Let's call today's assignment…. Introductions" Mr. Schuester said, grabbing a marker and writing "Introductions" across the white board.

***Glee***

The students pressed aside as Kitty made her way down the center of the hallway, her high ponytail swishing back and forth with each fierce step. She stopped when she reached the Principal's office and smiled as a boy walked out. "Well look who finally came to Lima." She said, greeting the boy with a huge grin. "Hug me Twiny!" She said opening her arms.

The boy smiled and hugged his sister. "I'm glad Mom and Dad decided to transfer you out of the horrid all boys' school. There's no reason you couldn't come here with me, regardless of how smart you are." She said messing up his hair a little. "Come on, I have something you need to sign up for." She said dragging her brother down the hallway.

***Glee***

Jake Puckerman stood in front of the Glee club sign ups. He smirked only seeing one name on the sign up list. "Glee Club… really? Lame." He said, looking over the other options on the board.

"Excuse me." A blond girl said, walking up to the board with a boy following in behind her, causing Jake to step aside a little bit. The boy gave Jake a warm smile before turning to face the list with the girl.

Jake watched as the girl wrote her name on the Glee sign up list. "Kitty Wilde"

After she signed up, she began to walk away, leaving the boy to sign up. "Zack Wilde" He wrote.

"You're really signing up for that?" Jake asked, looking at the boy.

"Of course." Zack replied, "Singing is fun, and Glee is nice from what I've heard. Can you sing? If so then you should join."

"Singing isn't really my thing." Jake said, trying to keep a tough demeanor.

"Well they could always use dancers." Zack said as he began to follow his sister. He stopped and turned to face Jake. "I hope to see you at auditions." He said with a smile before continuing to walk.

Jake watched the boy walk away, turning to face the sheet again. He grumbled, writing his name down on the sheet. "Why do I have a feeling I'll regret this?"

***Glee***

Artie rolled down the hall beside Tina. They stopped in front of the sign up's list and looked at the names.

"Four names so far… Not very many." Tina said.

Artie shook his head. "At least there are less people to compete for solos."

Tina shrugged and nodded in agreement before making her way back down the hall with Artie. As they walked, they passed Brittany who seemed to be lost in a train of thought.

"So Introductions week is this week, and not only do I think I should introduce myself to the possible new Glee recruits, but also to the newest batch of Cheerios. I need a way to introduce myself and show them what being a Cheerio at Mckinley is all about…." She thought to herself.

"I think I have an idea…." Brittany said walking off and smiling.

***Glee***

"Alright you guys, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, please don't get me confused with Brittany Spears… I hate when that happens. I'm your cheer captain and this is Becky, our co-captain." Brittany said with a confident smile looking over the new batch of Cheer-wannabes. "If you want to be a good Cheerio like us, you have to keep up." Brittany said before stepping up onto the bleachers.

Brittany: **Hot And Dangerous, If you're one of us than roll with us**

Brittany began to dance her way across the bleachers.

**Cause we make the hipsters fall in love, And we've got hot pants on enough**

**And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club**

**And no you don't wanna mess with us, Got Jesus on my necklace**

**Got that glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the sides, looking sick and sexy-fied**

**So let's go-o-o**

**Let's go!**

Brittany began to pull a few of the Cheerio's up off the bleachers and made them start dancing along.

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearin it apart**

**Just like we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**Dj Turn it up… Dj Turn it up… Dj Turn it up…**

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearing it apart**

**Just like we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

Brittany ended her song in her original position off the bleachers, striking a pose. The bleachers erupted with applause and cheer from the girls, causing the Brittany to smile victoriously.

"Oh! And the only reason why I'm letting you guys in is because Lord Tubbington couldn't get his friends in shape enough to try out…." She said trailing off.

***Glee***

Sue Sylvester stood in the Teacher's lounge drinking her protein shake as Will came in. "Ah Sue, one face I surprisingly missed over summer break."

"No need for flattery, William. Just because I gave your Glee crew a break last year doesn't mean they'll get the same treatment this year." She said with an arrogant smile. "Try not to steal my Cheerio's this year, Schuester."

"Mr. Schue! Follow me now!" Sam yelled, popping up in the doorway of lounge.

Before Mr. Schue could give much of a reaction, Sam was already taking back off running down the hall. Will quickly followed Sam, who after a little running, arrived to the boys locker room.

"You have to hear this kid." Sam said pushing the door open and stepping inside with Will.

Both men stood quietly as the locker room became filled with singing.

Ryder Lynn sat on the bench tying his shoes after his gym classes, what started out as just humming was now filling the locker room.

Ryder: **Well I heard there was a secret chord,**

**That David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you?**

**Well it goes like this the forth the fifth, the mighty fall and the major lift, **

**The baffled king composes Hallelujah. **

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Will stepped around the lockers and approached the boy. "Excuse me? You have a great voice, have you ever considered joining the Glee club?"

Ryder looked around, "Are teachers allowed in here when students are changing?" His face turned red after realizing he wasn't alone when he was singing. "Glee club? Nah…I'm not that good.."

Sam followed behind Will. "You'd be a great addition dude."

Will nodded. "You don't even have to audition; we'll count that performance in its place. If you want to join just show up tomorrow in the Choir room. Think it over; we'd love to have you."

Will and Sam both gave Ryder a smile and headed back out of the locker room, leaving Ryder alone.

Ryder finished tying his shoes and thought over the offer he was presented. "Glee club…." He said standing up and slamming his locker.

*Glee*

"Alright!" Mr. Schuester said taking a seat in the auditorium, making sure all the Glee kids took a respective seat as well. "Let's get these auditions rolling! First up we have….." Mr. Schue looked down at the sign up list. "Kitty and Zack Wilde."

A few of the Glee kids exchanged some glances of confusion before looking back at the stage as the young Cheerio pranced out onto the stage, a similar looking blond boy following out behind her.

"I'm Kitty and this is my twin Zack. We'll be singing Ain't No Mountain High Enough." Kitty said, glancing at the band to signal their start.

Zack: **Listen Baby.. . Ain't n-o mountain high**

**Ain't no valley low enough**

**Ain't no river wide enough, baby**

Kitty: **If you need me call me**

**No matter where you are, no matter how far**

Zack: **Don't worry baby**

Kitty**: Just call my name**

**I'll be there in a hurry**

**You don't have to worry**

Both: **Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough**

**Ain't no valley low enough**

**There ain't no river wide enough**

**To keep me from getting to you baby**

**Both began to dance around in a routine that Kitty would have to have choreographed. **

Zack: **Remember the day, I set you free**

Kitty: **I told you You could always count on me**

Both: **Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough**

**Ain't no valley low enough**

**Ain't no river wide enough**

**To keep me from getting to you baby!**

Once their song ended, the duo embraced each other in a quick hug and shared a laugh before turning to face Mr. Schue.

The Glee kids and Will gave the two some applause. "I'm a little surprised you're interested in joining us Kitty, but I have to say, you two were great! Welcome to the Glee club you two."

"Thank you." Zack said, giving a quick wave to Will as he and his sister walked off the stage. "I have to ask Kitty, why did you audition? I thought you hated the Glee club?"

"Well…." Kitty said trailing off.

***Flashback***

"Kitty, you're one of the only people in this school I can trust… well aside from Miss Jackson here." Sue said, pointing towards Becky. "I need a new eye in that Glee club… Join it and let me know everything that goes on."

***End Flashback***

"I wanted to expand my extra-curricular activities." Kitty said with a smile, taking her brother's arm and walking past the next in line to audition.

"Next!" Mr. Schuester called.

Mykaela Bates stepped timidly out onto the stage, holding one arm with the other behind her back. "Uh Hi? I'm Mykaela and I'll be singing Break Away by Kelly Clarkson."

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Schuester nodded.

Mykaela turned and nodded towards the band. The music filled the auditorium and she waited for the start of her verse.

Mykaela: **Grew up in a small town**

**And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreaming of what could be**

**And if I'd end up happy, I would pray**

**Trying hard to speak out, but If I tried to reach out**

**Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belond here, but something felt so wrong here**

**I would pray**

**I could break away**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**

**And I'll, make a wish, take a chance, make a change**

**And break away**

She began to slowly move across the stage as she sang, putting more feelings into her words.

**Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging round revolving doors**

**Baby I don't know where they'll take me**

**But I gotta keep moving on, moving on**

**Fly away, Break away**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**

**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

**I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**

**And Break away**

**I'll break away….**

Mykaela tucked a strand of her sandy blonde hair behind her ear nervously as she finished her song. She glanced up at Mr. Schue who began to clap.

"Fantastic! We could certainly use a talent like that." He said standing up. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow."

A smile formed across her face and she quickly walked towards the exit.

Will looked back down at the list and saw the last name on it. He was hoping there would have been more than just four auditions, but at least the last name brought on some memories. "Jake Puckerman?" he called.

The Glee kids sat up a little straighter once the familiarity sank in. They turned their attention towards the stage as Jake came out.

"Hello, I'm Jake Puckerman, and I'll be singing Never Say Never by The Fray." He gave a quick cue to the band and they started up the music.

Jake: **Some things we don't talk about**

**Rather do without**

**And just hold the smile**

**Falling in and out of love**

**Same damn problem**

**Together all the while**

**You can never say never**

**While we don't know when**

**But time and time again**

**Younger now than we were before**

**We're falling apart and coming together again and again**

**We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

**Don't let me go**

Will stood up and clapped. "That was incredible. Just like your brother was."

Jake's smiled faded a bit. "Uh yeah… I guess."

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow in the Choir room." Will said.

***Glee***

The next day Will watched as the kids filed into the choir room and took their seats. He smiled at the new faces that quickly made themselves at home among the few originals.

"Can I sit here?" Jake asked Zack, glancing down at the empty seat beside him.

"Sure." Zack said, moving his backpack out of the chair and into the floor. "There you go."

"Let's give a warm welcome to our four new members Kitty, Zack, Mykaela, and Jake!" Will said, making his way into the room, and clapping his hands along with the students. "Now let's get started with today's lesson. Today we'll be doing-"

Will was cut short by a knock on the door. Everyone turned to look at Ryder who slowly made his way inside the room. "Excuse me Mr. Schuester? I'd like to join the Glee club."

Will gave the boy a huge grin. "Welcome to Glee."


	2. Getting To Know You

**AN: So I'm going to update once a week hopefully! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Also let me know if you'd like a song list at the end of each chapter in case you want to know what the song is. Thanks for reading! **

Will walked into the choir room and looked around as he sat his bag on top of the piano. He observed his students who were all grouped in their usual places. The four new kids sat to one side of the room while the original group sat together on the other. He shook his head in disappointment and stepped into the center of the room.

"I don't know what's up with these kids." Will thought to himself. "Last year everyone would have been working together to come up with ideas for regionals, but this year it's totally different. No one wants to break the ice…so I need to break it for them."

"Alright guys, it has been a week since Glee club started and none of you have made any attempt to get to know one another. That's why for this week's assignment we're going to spend some time learning about each other." Mr. Schuester said. "I'm going to pair you up into groups of two and at the end of the week you'll sing a song that you think reflects you both."

"Sounds good." Blaine said looking around, wondering who he would get as his partner.

Sarah looked towards Ryder, a smile spreading across her face. She crossed her fingers while saying a silent prayer that he would be her partner.

"Alright, let's see…" Will said looking around the room. "Blaine and Sam… Unique and Brittany."

The two boys grinned and high fived, while the girls smiled at each other. "Does this even count Mr. Schue? Sam and I are already friends."

"Just go with it." Mr. Schue said, causing Blaine and Sam to shrug.

"Mercedes I thought you graduated?" Brittany said, causing Unique's smile to turn to a face of confusion. She quickly shook her head and got back to business. "How do you feel about Madonna?"

"Kitty and… Sarah." Sarah's smile faded quickly. She glanced over at Kitty who smiled at her.

"Artie and Mykaela, Ryder and Tina, and Zack and Jake." Will said, finishing off the pairings. "Now everyone get together and discuss what you want to do. I'll dismiss you early so you can have time to work together today."

The remaining duos all exchanged smiles before everyone began to move around to their partners.

"So, I think we should go to the Lima Bean after school and get to know each other a little." Kitty said taking a seat in front of Sarah. "Sound like a plan?"

Sarah smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure, that would be great."

"Want to go into the auditorium? I can play around on the piano and give us some ideas." Zack said to Jake, pulling his backpack onto his shoulders.

"Uh sure… I'll meet you there." Jake said, gathering his stuff up.

Zack nodded before walking out of the room and down the hall.

***Glee***

Jake walked down the hall, debating whether or not he wanted to go to the auditorium. He stopped at the doors when he heard music. He opened the door and walked inside, seeing Zack on the stage playing the piano.

Zack: **I stare at my reflection in the mirror**

**Why am I doing this to myself?**

**Losing my mind on a tiny error**

**I nearly left the real me on the shelf**

**No, no, no, no, no**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars**

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**

**It's okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart**

**Tears don't mean you're losing**

**Everybody's bruising**

**Just be true to who you are**

"Wow. This kid is good… like really good…" Jake thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the stage.

**Yes, no's, egos, fake shows like Whoa!**

**Just go and leave me alone**

**Real talk, real life, good luck, good night**

**With a smile, that's my own, that's my own, no**

**No, no, no, no, no**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars**

**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing**

**It's okay not to be okay**

**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart**

**Tears don't mean you're losing**

**Everybody's bruising**

**Just be true to who you are**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Zack came to a stop as the song ended. He took his hands off the keys and looked up when he heard Jake approaching. "Hey." He greeted.

"That was great." Jake said, "What's your story?" He asked pulling a chair up near the piano.

Zack pushed himself away from the piano slightly. "Well a few years ago I was sent to a private school. My parents found out I was gay so they decided sending me away would fix the problem."

"You mean you're into dudes?" Jake asked.

Zack nodded. "Well it ended up being an all-boys school...needless to say it wasn't going to kill the habit there."

"So how'd you get back here?" Jake asked.

"I just told them that I wasn't going to go there anymore. I wanted to be back with my sister." Zack said.

Jake nodded. "I'm sorry they did that to you."

"It's alright; I've come to terms with it and who I am." Zack said, "What about you? What's your story?"

"My dad is the very definition of loser. He abandoned me and my mom when I was a kid, but we weren't the first family he's done that to." Jake said. "I have an older brother, Noah Puckerman. He used to be part of the Glee club until he graduated."

"Do you talk?" Zack asked.

Jake shook his head. "Nah, but I feel like I'm always being compared to him. Everyone holds me at a low standard because of how he was."

"But you don't have to be like him, prove them wrong." Zack said.

"I'm trying to." Jake replied, making silence fill the auditorium again. "Let's just decide on a song."

"Good idea." Zack said with a grin before turning back to the piano.

***Glee***

Mykaela walked beside Artie as he wheeled himself down the hall. "So you aren't much of a talker are you?" Artie asked, looking up at her.

Mykaela smiled and looked down at him. "I can be, but no one has really made an attempt to talk to me."

"You haven't made an attempt to talk to anyone else either you know." Artie said.

Mykaela looked forward, nodding slightly in agreement. "You're right, I haven't. I guess I'm too afraid of what others will think of me." She said with a half-hearted smile.

"Why don't we choose a song that will help you open up to everyone?" Artie suggested. "You seem like a nice person, so why not showcase it?"

"I like that idea." Mykaela said as she walked.

Artie: **Baby all the lights are turned on you**

**Now you're in the center of the stage**

**Everything revolves on what you do**

**Ah, you are in your prime; you've come of age**

The two continued down the hall, Mykaela now starting to push Artie in his chair.

Mykaela and Artie: **And you can always have your way somehow**

**But everybody loves you now**

Artie:** You can walk away from your mistakes**

**You can turn your back on what you do**

**Just a little smile is all it takes**

**Yeah, you can have your cake and eat it too**

Mykaela: **Close your eyes when you don't want to see**

**Stay at home when you don't want to go**

**Only speak to those who will agree**

**Yeah, and close your mind when you don't want to know**

**You have lost your innocence somehow**

**But everybody loves me now**

Mykaela stopped pushing Artie and began to dance along beside his wheelchair.

Both: **See how all the people gather 'round**

**Hey, isn't it a thrill to see them crawl?**

**Keep your eyes ahead and don't look down**

**Yeah, and lock yourself inside your sacred wall**

**This is what you wanted; ain't you proud?**

**'Cause everybody loves you now**

Once their song ended the two began to laugh.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I think people will like this version of you." Artie said, nodding approvingly to Mykaela.

"Let's hope." Mykaela replied.

***Glee***

Kitty walked into the Lima Bean with Sarah on her heels. "Ok Lady Anderson, What song do you want to sing?" She asked as she took her place in line.

"My name's Sarah….. And I was going to ask you the same thing." She replied.

"I don't mind as long as it's something from this decade." Kitty said. "I like to stay current for the sake of my reputation, which this Glee club is already diminishing."

"Then why join it?" Sarah asked.

"For my brother." Kitty said, "He's into the whole theatrical scene." Kitty made it to the front of the line and ordered her drink. "Want something? My treat."

"I'm fine Thanks." Sarah said.

"Suit yourself." Kitty said as she paid. After she got her drink the two girls took a seat. "So let's get down to business. We need a song that will knock everyone's socks off."

Sarah rolled her eyes slightly. "It's not a competition."

"Of course it is, everything can be a competition with the right attitude." Kitty said taking a sip of her drink. "Let's talk about something else, maybe it will inspire us. Any cute boys that you're into?"

Sarah blushed a little and shook her head. "Not really…. Though there is one."

"Oh? Spill it." Kitty said, leaning forward. "I won't tell."

Sarah looked around and leaned in a little. "I kind of have a crush on Ryder."

"Oh. My. Gosh. So Cute!" Kitty said with a smile, "You should pick a song and dedicate it to him."

"What? No way… I wouldn't even know what to choose." Sarah said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"We'll figure it out." Kitty said with a smirk as she took another drink.

***Glee***

Sarah: **I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up**

**And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough**

**You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue**

**'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you**

**I'm the question and you're of course the answer**

Kitty: **Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer**

**You make me shaken up, never mistaken**

**But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help **

**Both girls danced around the room, with their eyes set on Ryder, as everyone moved along to the music.**

Both:** S.O.S. please someone help me.**

**It's not healthy... for me to feel this way**

**Y.O.U. are making this hard,**

**I can't take it, see it don't feel right**

**This time please someone come and rescue me**

**'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it**

**I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me**

**Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**

**Boy, you know you got me feeling open**

**And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken**

Sarah: **I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open**

**I don't know what to do it's true**

**I'm going crazy over you,**

**I'm begging**

Kitty: **S.O.S. please somebody help me.**

Both: **It's not healthy... for me to feel this way**

**Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),**

**You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night**

**This time please someone come and rescue me**

**'Cause you on my mind got me losing it**

**I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,**

**Got the best of me, I'm losing it**

The girls finished their song in a pose that had them back to back. Both Girls had their eyes fiercely set on Ryder who clapped along with the others obliviously.

After the applause ended Mr. Schue took the floor again.

"I must say guys, I'm impressed with how well this stuff worked out this week. I have our group number here." He said beginning to pass out the sheet music. Let's get started."

***Glee***

Sarah walked down the hallway with a few other Glee kids as they made their way to the auditorium. Her eyes roamed the hall until she saw Ryder stop at his locker. She slowly came to a stop and approached him. "Hey Ryder."

"Oh hey… Sarah right?" Ryder asked, shutting his locker and turning to face her.

"Yeah." She said with a nod. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to sing a duet sometime in Glee together?"

Ryder went to speak but was cut off by Kitty who approached the duo.

"Hey Lady Blaine, as much as Ryder here would probably like to do that duet with you, he's already volunteered to sing one with me." She said, a vindictive smile coming across her face. She grabbed Ryder's arm and began to pull him along down the hall. "See you in the Auditorium!"

Sarah's mouth dropped open as she watched the two make their way to the choir room. She quickly closed it and followed their trail.

***Glee***

The lights lit up the stage as the music started and all the kids took their positions.

New Directions: Ho… Hey…Ho… Hey..

Blaine:** I've been trying to do it right**

**I've been living a lonely life**

Sam: **I've been sleeping here instead**

**I've been sleeping in my bed,**

**Sleeping in my bed**

Tina: **So show me family**

**All the blood that I will bleed**

Jake: **I don't know where I belong**

**I don't know where I went wrong**

Artie: **But I can write a song**

New Directions: **I belong with you, you belong with me, in my sweetheart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, in my sweet**

Sarah watched with a glare as Kitty pulled Ryder to the side and started dancing with him.

Sarah: **I don't think you're right for him**

**Think of what it might have been if you**

Ryder and Sarah: **Took a bus to China Town**

**I'd be standing on Canal**

**And Bowery**

Jake: **And they'd be standing next to me.**

Jake looked over towards Zack who was busy dancing with Brittany.

All: **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

Zack: **Love ‒ we need it now**

Kitty: **Let's hope for some**

Mykaela: **Cause oh, we're bleeding out**

All: **I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet**

**Ho… Hey… Ho… Hey..**


	3. Put My Love On Top

Unique walked down the hall with Mykaela, talking about the latest sale at the mall and of course the cute boy who works there.

"So I batted my eyes and did almost everything I could think of, but alas… It didn't work." Unique said, "I guess I'm just too much woman for him." She said before laughing.

Mykaela laughed along and was about to reply before they were stopped by a few of the football players.

"Dweebs!" They shouted before throwing slushies right at the girls.

They let out shrill screams and held their hands out defenselessly, now coated with the sticky purple substance.

*Glee*

Mr. Schuester was right in the middle of giving his latest Glee assignment when the two girls walked into the choir room, their hair and clothes now stained with purple.

"What happened?" Will asked a little concerned.

"Isn't it obvious? They were slushied." Kitty said an amused smile and laugh escaping her mouth. This antic caused her brother to lean over and elbow her in the side.

"Be nice." He mumbled.

"I can see why, you two are easy targets." Kitty said with a shrug before crossing her legs.

"Unique… Easy? Ha Ha, no." Unique snapped her fingers and walked into the middle of the room. "Listen up Honey's, Unique is a strong independent woman and she doesn't need anyone to tell her that." With that she gave a nod towards the band and the music fired up.

Unique: **Question, tell me what you think about me?**

**I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings**

**Only ring your cell-why when I'm feelin' lonely**

**When it's all over please get up and leave**

Unique pointed to Tina and Brittany who stood and made their way over to her.

Tina: **Question, tell me how you feel about this?**

**Try to control me boy you get dismissed**

**Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills**

**Always 50/50 in relationships**

Brittany:** The shoes on my feet, I've bought it**

**The clothes I'm wearing, I've bought it**

**The rock I'm rockin', I've bought it**

**'Cause I depend on me**

Tina: **If I wanted the watch you're wearin', I'll buy it**

**The house I live in, I've bought it**

Unique:** The car I'm driving, I've bought it**

**I depend on me, I depend on me**

All Three:** All the women who are independent**

**Throw your hands up at me**

**All the honey's who makin' money**

**Throw your hands up at me**

**All the mommas who profit dollas**

**Throw your hands up at me**

**All the ladies who truly feel me**

**Throw your hands up at me**

Brittany: **Child of Destiny**

Tina:** Independent beauty**

Unique:** No one else can scare me**

All:** All the women who are independent**

**Throw your hands up at me**

**All the honey's who makin' money**

**Throw your hands up at me**

**All the mommas who profit dollas**

**Throw your hands up at me**

**All the ladies who truly feel me**

**Throw your hands up at me**

Unique: **Independent Women!**

The room filled with applause, causing Will to take the floor again.

"You know, I learned a lesson from that performance, Thank you Wade." Will said, getting a nod from Unique. "Some of us have been in this club for about four years now and we've never had a Beyonce week. Here's your assignment." He said with a smile.

***Glee***

"I need you to break them… one by one… Till they're so depressed they can't even open their mouths to belt a note." Sue said, turning in her chair to face Kitty and Becky. "What have you accomplished so far?"

"Lady Anderson, Sarah, is first on my hit list. Break her, I can break Blaine. She told me she has a crush on one of the members in the club, so I'm snatching him away from her." Kitty said proudly.

"Good. You know Kitty, you remind a little of Quinn Fabray…who reminds me of Me." Sue said, "Now get out of my office and get back to work."

"Right away Coach." Kitty said before turning and walking out the door.

Kitty began her trek down the hall, stopping at the end just as she saw Ryder walking out of his science class talking with Jake. "Perfect." She said with her cat like smile.

"Hey Boys!" Kitty called, running up to them. "Do you have your Glee performance ready yet?"

"Nah… It's a chick week… It's kind of hard to come up with a good song to do." Ryder said with a shrug as Jake nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you ask my brother for help Jake?" Kitty said, winking at him. "I know how you two like to spend some one on one time in the auditorium."

"I uh… I have to go." Jake said turning and walking away.

Ryder watched him go then turned to face Kitty again, who was now smiling from ear to ear. "I'm guessing you have yours ready?"

"Oh yeah." Kitty replied cryptically.

***Glee***

Kitty: **Why don't you love me?**

**Tell me, baby, why don't you love me**

**When I make me so damn easy to love?**

**And why don't you need me?**

**Tell me, baby, why don't you need me**

**When I make me so damn easy to need?**

Kitty danced around the room, earning some smile's and claps from some of the kids, but a glare from Sarah.

Sarah crossed her arms and watched as Kitty practically sexed Ryder with her eyes.

Kitty: **I got beauty, I got class**

**I got style, and I got ss**

**And you don't even care to care**

**Looka here**

**I even put money in the bank account**

**Don't have to ask no one to help me out**

**You don't even notice that**

**Why don't you love me?**

**Tell me, baby, why don't you love me**

**When I make me so damn easy to love?**

**Why don't you need me?**

**Tell me, baby, why don't you need me**

**When I make me so damn easy to need?**

**There's nothing not to love about me**

**No, no, there's nothing not to love about me**

**I'm lovely**

Kitty stopped her song with a pose and winked to Ryder who clapped along with the others.

She glanced at Sarah, who was looking in another direction of the room.

Brittany leaned over to Mykaela after Kitty's solo. "Psst."

Mykaela glanced over at Brittany and looked around to make sure it was her attention that she wanted. "Yeah?"

"You should join the Cheerio's… Then you wouldn't get slushied." Brittany suggested.

"Me? A cheerio? I don't think so…" Mykaela said, turning red a little.

"Come over to my house after school, I'll teach you a few things to help you get ready for a try out." Brittany said. "We can also work on a Beyonce number together."

"Ok… sure." Mykaela said with a smile and a nod, earning a smile back from Brittany.

***Glee***

Jake sat quietly in the choir room, during and after Kitty's song. He glanced around the room, stopping on Zack every now and then. So they were friends… big deal? That's obviously why they spent time hanging out in the auditorium, that and working on Glee assignments. Nothing more….. or was there?

Jake shook his head a little to clear his thoughts. "No Puckerman… you can't have thoughts like that… It wasn't you… was it?" He thought to himself. "You can't have a crush on a dude…."

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice. "Jake?"

He looked over to see Sam and Blaine staring at him.

"Yeah?" Jake asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts entirely.

"We have an idea for the theme; want to do it with us?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Jake replied. "I'll meet you guys after school and you can fill me in."

The boys nodded and turned back in their seats, just as the bell rang.

***Glee***

"If I were a boy?" Jake said out loud reading the song title off the sheet music, "But we are boys."

"Which is what adds to the performance." Sam said with a grin.

"Seriously?" Jake said, deadpanning.

"Just give it a try." Blaine said, beginning to hit a few keys on the piano.

Blaine: **If I were a boy even just for a day**

**I'd roll out of bed in the morning**

**And throw on what I wanted**

**And go**

Jake looked at Sam and then Blaine before sighing and singing.

Jake: **Drink beer with the guys**

**And chase after girls**

**I'd kick it with who I wanted**

**And I'd never get confronted for it**

**'Cause they stick up for me**

Sam: **If I were a boy**

**I think I could understand**

**How it feels to love a girl**

**I swear I'd be a better man**

All: **I'd listen to her**

**'Cause I know how it hurts**

**When you lose the one you wanted**

**'Cause he's taking you for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

Sam: **It's a little too late for you to come back**

Jake:** Say it's just a mistake**

**Think I'd forgive you like that**

Blaine: **If you thought I would wait for you**

**You thought wrong**

All: **But you're just a boy**

"See! Not bad!" Sam said, smacking Jake on the back. "Nice job little Puckerman."

Jake rolled his eyes and tried to keep his grin hidden.

***Glee***

"Hey Sarah!" Zack called, as he approached her at her locker.

"What?" Sarah asked dryly, still upset about the Kitty ordeal.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked.

"Why don't you ask Kitty?" Sarah said, turning to face him.

"I don't understand…" Zack said.

"You wouldn't, she's your sister, you would uphold her no matter what." Sarah said, shutting her locker and walking away, leaving Zack alone and confused.

***Glee***

"Kitty what did you do to Sarah?" Zack asked his Sister once the twins had gotten home.

"Me? Nothing. I think she's jealous because Ryder and I have a developing relationship." Kitty said with a shrug.

Zack nodded a little and shrugged. "She seems to hate me too, I've never even done anything to her."

"Just ignore it, her little crush will pass I'm sure." Kitty said, turning away from her brother so he wouldn't see her victorious smile.

***Glee***

"Hey Sarah!" Zack said, approaching her at her locker again the next day. "Kitty told me about the Ryder thing… I'm sorry that it's not going the way you wanted."

"The way I wanted? I told her I had a crush on him then she starts pursuing him." Sarah said, getting furious.

"What? That's not what she-" Zack started.

"Of course it's not…. Kitty is too innocent for that." Sarah said.

Gears in his mind started to turn a bit as he was putting together Kitty's scheme in his mind.

"I have an idea that will throw Kitty off her game a bit…." Zack said, shutting Sarah's locker and pulling her down the hall with him.

***Glee***

Sarah: **Say my name, say my name**

Zack: **If no one is around you **

**Say baby I love you **

**If you ain't runnin' game**

Sarah: **Say my name, say my name**

Zack: **You actin' kinda shady **

**Ain't callin' me baby **

**Why the sudden change**

Sarah:** Any other day **

**I would call and you would say **

**Baby how's your day **

**But today, it ain't the same **

**Every other word **

**Is "uh-huh" yeah "ok" **

**Could it be that you **

**Are at the crib with another lady**

Zack: **If you took it there **

**First of all, let me say **

**I am not the one **

**To sit around, and be played **

**So prove yourself to me **

**I am the guy that you claim **

**Why don't you say the thangs **

**That you said to me yesterday**

Zack: **I know you say that I am assuming things**

Sarah: **Something's going down that's the way it seems **

Zack: **Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange**

Sarah: **If nobody's holding you back from me **

Zack: **Cause I know how you usually do**

Sarah: **When you say everything to me times two **

Zack: **Why can't you just tell the truth**

Sarah: **If somebody's there then tell me who**

Both: **Say my name, say my name **

**If no one is around you **

**Say baby I love you **

**If you ain't runnin' game **

**Say my name, say my name **

**You actin' kinda shady **

**Ain't callin' me baby **

**Why the sudden change**

**Say my name, say my name **

**If no one is around you **

**Say baby I love you **

**If you ain't runnin' game **

**Say my name, say my name **

**You actin' kinda shady **

**Ain't callin' me baby **

Why the sudden change

Sarah and Zack finished their song and high fived, earning a glare from Kitty.

Sarah's grin widened once she saw Ryder staring at her. She sent him a quick wink before taking her seat again.

***Glee***

After school, Mykaela sat in Brittany's bedroom looking around; her eyes stopped on Lord Tubbington, Brittany's extremely over weight cat.

"Just ignore him, we're fighting right now." Brittany said as she walked back into her room from the connected bathroom. "He knows what he did." She said staring at him as she sat down.

"So you wanted to convince me to join the Cheerios… why?" Mykaela asked.

"Because it would make you way cooler and we could always use another Cheerio at McKinley… and because you're really pretty. You'd make a great Cheerio." Brittany said.

Mykaela couldn't stop herself from blushing. She looked down at her feet. "This isn't some kind of joke is it, because if it is then it's really mean."

"I'm not smart enough to joke." Brittany said honestly. "Do you wanna makeout?"

Mykaela looked up at Brittany and found herself nodding.

***Glee***

Sarah: **Every night I rush to my bed**

**With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you**

Ryder: **When I close my eyes**

**I'm going out of my head**

Unique: **Lost in a fairytale**

**Can you hold my hands and be my guide**

**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies**

Tina: **And I hope it rains**

**You're the perfect lullaby**

**What kind of dream is this?**

The kids began to dance across the stage of the auditorium.

New Directions:** You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't want to wake up from you**

**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true**

Zack: **My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where**

**Baby long as you're here**

**I'll be floating on air cause you're my**

Zack flashed a quick smile at Jake, who was looking his way.

Kitty: **You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't want to wake up from you**

Kitty shot Sarah a glare as she danced with Ryder.

Mykaela: **Tattoo your name across my heart**

**So it will remain**

Mykaela was watching Brittany from across the auditorium.

Blaine: **Not even death can make us part (No Ceilings)**

**What kind of dream is this?**

New Directions: **You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't want to wake up from you**

**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true**

Sam and Brittany: **My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where**

**Baby long as you're here**

**I'll be floating on air cause you're my**

New Directions: **You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

**Either way I, don't want to wake up from you**


	4. Terrified

"Regionals." Will said as he wrote the word across the white board. "We've yet to work on a set list and its approaching fast." He said turning to face the Glee Club. "Any ideas?"

Hands shot up throughout the room and a few mouths began to talk at the same time.

"Obviously Beyonce." Unique said.

"More Brittany." Brittany chimed in.

"Zack could sing Who You Are… He's pretty good." Jake said, getting a smile from Zack.

"Thanks." Zack replied.

Kitty stood up. "How about we each perform a song that we want to sing at Regionals? The Three best performances can be the ones we choose."

Will nodded. "Yeah… That's a good idea Kitty. Ok guys, that's your new assignment. Let's get started."

***Glee***

Mykaela immediately knew that for this assignment she could also secretly dedicate a song to Brittany. It had been a week since their first make-out session, but not long after their most recent one. She was starting to get some serious feelings for her and wasn't sure how to act on them. After some hours of searching, she finally found the right song to use.

She walked into the Glee room and took her stand by the piano. "So I know how you like the oldies Mr. Schue, and I figured adding a little sex appeal could help catch the judge's eyes. So I choose this one to be considered for Regionals." She said giving the band their cue.

MyKaela:** I love myself**

**I want you to love me**

**When I'm feelin' down**

**I want you above me**

**I search myself**

**I want you to find me**

**I forget myself**

**I want you to remind me**

Mykaela began to dance around the piano, whipping her hair a little.

**I don't want anybody else**

**When I think about you **

**I touch myself**

**I don't want anybody else**

**Oh no, oh no, oh no**

She made sure to keep as much focus as possible on Brittany during her song.

**You're the one who makes me happy honey**

**You're the sun who makes me shine**

**When you're around I'm always laughing**

**I want to make you mine**

**I close my eyes**

**And see you before me**

**Think I would die**

**If you were to ignore me**

**A fool could see**

**Just how much I adore you**

**I get down on my knees**

**I'd do anything for you**

Some of the Glee kids stared on with their mouths hanging open. Artie looked from Mykaela to Brittany in slight disappointment.

**I want you**

**I don't want anybody else**

**And when I think about you**

**I touch myself**

**Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah**

Mykaela stopped dancing and ended her song with a smile.

Brittany and a few others clapped as some looked on with confused faces.

"That was repulsive." Kitty blurted out, earning a few glares. "No judge at Regionals is going to want to see you grinding your white girl self all across the floor."

Mykaela was about to rebutle when Will stepped in.

"Kitty has a point… That song is way to over sexed to be sung at Regionals. Thank you Mykaela, you get an A for effort." He said with a slight smile and a nod.

Mykaela walked back to her seat near Artie, who was still looking at her.

Artie figured since she was trying to win Brittany over with a song, He could win her over with one. Now he just needed to find a song.

***Glee***

Ryder walked with Sarah down the hall. "So… I was thinking we could work on the ballad for Regionals together. That's one of the things needed right?"

Sarah looked over at him and nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you could help me out there. Aren't ballad's kind of like girl songs?" He asked.

"Not necessarily, though they are slow and are usually in romance movies." Sarah replied. "But I think I may have an idea for one."

***Glee***

Sarah: **You, by the light**

**Is the greatest find**

**In a world full of wrong**

**You're the thing that's right**

**Finally made it through the lonely**

**To the other side**

Sarah & Ryder:** You set it again, my heart's in motion**

**Every word feels like a shooting star**

**I'm at the edge of my emotions**

**Watching the shadows burning in the dark**

**And I'm in love**

**And I'm terrified**

**For the first time and the last time**

**In my only life**

Ryder:** And this could be good**

**It's already better than that**

**And nothing's worse**

**Than knowing you're holding back**

Both: **I could be all that you need**

**If you let me try**

Both: **You set it again, my heart's in motion**

**Every word feels like a shooting star**

**I'm at the edge of my emotions**

**Watching the shadows burning in the dark**

**And I'm in love**

**And I'm terrified**

**For the first time and the last time**

**In my only life**

Will and the Glee kids clapped, all but Kitty of course.

"That's exactly the kind of contender's we need for our Regionals line up." Will said. "Take this as an example guys. We need songs that are powerful enough to win."

Kitty rolled her eyes in disgust and crossed her arms. She looked around the room at the students who could help her come up with a song that would for sure make it to the competition.

"Tina? Too Asian. Unique? Spot light Whore. Jake's with my brother…. Jake's with my brother?" Kitty questioned before shaking it off and continuing her search. She stopped when she came across Sam and Blaine. "Perfect." She said finishing her thoughts on the matter.

After the bell rang, Kitty jumped out of her seat to catch up with the two boys. "Boy Anderson, Landing Strip Lips." Kitty said to the two as she followed in behind them. "I want you two to help me pick a song for Regionals.

"Thanks Kitty… but No Thanks." Blaine said.

"Why not?" Kitty asked.

"Because you're kind of a bitch…." Sam said with a shrug.

"So? All the best ones are. You dated Santana Lopez right? She's like Queen of bitch." Kitty said.

"Yeah… But I'm actually friends with Santana." Sam said.

Kitty stopped and crossed her arms. "Listen here Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson. You two WILL help me pick a song out for Regionals, got it?" She asked giving the two a serious look. "Now let's get started." She said with a smile, taking their arms and pulling them along to the library.

***Glee***

Artie sat in the Cafeteria staring over at Mykaela and Brittany. "Well I guess now's as good of a time as ever." Artie said, wheeling away from his table and towards the two girls.

Artie: **Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror**

**And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine**

**If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find**

**Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side**

He made sure Mykaela knew he was looking at her and not Brittany.

Artie: **'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm looking right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

**Coming back into you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making two reflections into one**

**'Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

Artie Wheeled around Mykaela's table.

Artie: **Yesterday is history**

**Tomorrow's a mystery**

**I can see you looking back at me**

**Keep your eyes on me**

**Baby, keep your eyes on me**

**'Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm looking right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that sat in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now (show me baby)**

**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

**Coming back into you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

**You're my reflection and all I see is you**

**My reflection, in everything I do**

**You are you are the love of my life**

Artie stopped his song and smiled at Mykaela. "What did you think?"

"Is that you're audition song for Regionals? Because that was great! Mr. Schue would definitely put that on the list Artie." Mykaela said.

Artie's face fell in defeat. "Yeah, I was wanting to run it by you guys to see what you thought first. I'll go sing it for him now." He said starting to wheel away.

"Want me to come with you?" Mykaela asked.

Artie turned to look at her for a second. "Nah, I see you're busy."

***Glee***

Kitty: **You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say**

**I'm talking loud, not saying much**

**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet**

**you shoot me down, but I get up**

Blaine: **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**fire away, fire away**

**ricochet, you take your aim**

**fire away, fire away**

Sam, Kitty, & Blaine: **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**you shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

Sam: **Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall**

**Ghost town and haunted love**

**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud, not saying much**

All Three: **I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**fire away, fire away**

**ricochet, you take your aim**

**fire away, fire away**

**you shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**you shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

Kitty: **Stone hard, machine gun**

Sam: **Fired at the ones who run**

Blaine: **Stone hard, as bulletproof glass**

All Three: **You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

The Glee kids clapped.

"We should definitely use that one Mr. Schue." Mykaela said.

"It's a good contender; I'll put it on the list." Will said.

"Hey…" Jake whispered to Zack, "Can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?"

Zack nodded and stood up, walking out into the hall with Jake following.

Jake took Zack's arm and pulled him down the hall to the Auditorium. "I've wanted to talk to you, but I was never sure how to approach this topic…."

"Something wrong?" Zack asked.

"I kind of like you…. Like.. Like you like you." Jake said looking down.

"Why were you afraid to tell me that?" Zack asked.

"Because I've never liked a guy before… and I've never wanted to kiss one before until now." Jake said.

"You can kiss me if you want to." Zack replied, a slight smile coming across his face.

Jake looked up. "Really?"

Zack nodded before Jake leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
